It would shock most people to know that the sponge is one of the filthiest, most germ-ridden items in the average home. Bits of food nestled in a damp sponge is the perfect breeding ground for germs. Studies have shown that sponges have more germs than even toilet seats.
Surprised and a little disgusted, we have been working for years on an ideal, convenient solution to clean and disinfect sponges. Several years ago, we created a primitive sponge cleaning and disinfecting device. We filed a U.S. patent application, leading to U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,485.
That primitive device worked but wasn't user-friendly. It tipped over too easily, and removing the sponge often made a terrible mess. We weren't satisfied and spent several years working to improve it.